Returning
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: Ron and Hermione's hello when she comes home from Australia. Oneshot and Sequel to Leaving. HG/RW.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, settings, or plots.**

Once Hermione had left, it had been extremely hard for Ron to sleep. He would toss and turn in his bed, unable to succumb to the darkness that was beckoning to him throughout the night. When he finally did fall asleep, which usually took about two hours, he would wake up half and hour later in a frenzied panic, desperately searching his room for Hermione because she wasn't there next to him in bed, until he remembered why Hermione wasn't there. Then the cycle started over again.

"Ronald! You look like you haven't slept for days!" his mom had exclaimed when he came down the stairs a week after Hermione left, "You have to get some sleep!" And then gave him a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast and went to talk to Ginny and Harry about something.

Most nights he would stay in his room by himself, staring out through the window. He would spend hours looking up at the moon, thinking that it was the same moon that Hermione was looking at. About two weeks after she left he realized that there was a time difference, and that she probably wasn't looking at the moon at the same time that he was. That made him even more depressed.

He would receive her letters daily. He wrote about random things; about how George was doing that, or how Harry and Ginny did this, or how he saw so and so today. He tried to make the letters as long as hers were, but his life just wasn't as exciting as hers was at the moment. She was in Australia looking for her parents while he was sitting at home helping his mom cook.

About three weeks after Hermione left, he got another letter from her. He read it over and over again, reading every word, every detail of what was happening to her. How she talked to the Australian Minister of Magic about how she could go about locating her parents. She told Ron about how she said that they were her real parents and how she had to explain to the minister what risks she took to protect her parents and the people who were involved in the war.

About four weeks after Hermione left, he got a letter that told him that she had found her parents! They were extremely upset about the fact that she spent a year in a tent with a person whom she was now dating. She told him how she had tried to explain to them over and over that nothing had happened between them, that one of them was usually sleeping while the other was up, and that Harry was there the entire time.

Ron had immediately written back to Hermione, asking her, begging her to come home to England, to him. He told her about how he needed to see her or else he was going to go crazy. She had replied pretty quickly, telling him that she would be home within a week.

A week after she sent him the letter he was running around the house, screaming for everyone to pick up the clothes off the floor, to scrub the dirty pots and pans, to dust the clock and the bookshelf. He was worse then Mrs. Weasley at wedding time. He had screamed and shouted at everyone in his path until he was satisfied that the house was fit for Hermione to be there.

Then he had waited on the front stoop, sitting for hours before a dark green car rolled up and stopped in front of his house. Hermione opened the door and stepped out of the back seat, looking exactly like he remembered her.

She was in his arms before he realized that he had moved. He buried his face in her neck and tightened his arms tighter, tighter around her waist, lifting her up off the ground. He just wanted her as close to him as he could get her. He felt her shaking against him, and he realized that his eyes were clouding up; just the feeling of having her back in arms was more then enough to have the tears spill over the edge of the rims of his eyes, sending hot tears pouring down his cheeks.

She pressed her mouth against his in a fit of desperateness. She kissed him heatedly, pressing herself harder up against him. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gave him instant entrance into her mouth. He roamed freely, quickly, running his tongue over every part of her that he had missed so much, cherish the feeling her.

Faintly in the background he heard someone calling his name. He realized it was Ginny, and that Hermione's parents must have been in the car and that they could be watching as they kissed. He immediately slowed down, now pressing kiss after kiss on her lips, anxious for the contact to continue, to feel like she was actually there with him.

He finally pulled away and looked at her face; She was smiling brilliantly and tears were pouring down her face, just like he knew they were pouring down his. He wiped it away with his thumb, brushing from the side of her nose all the way under her eyes. He kissed her forehead, and held her hand tightly and walked over to where her parents were standing. As long as she was there, as long as she had returned, everything would be fine.

**A/N: Not my best. Good? Bad? Review:)**


End file.
